The Wrong Prince
by theficti0nist
Summary: ["A Thousand Times Over" AU #1] Zen thought you were safe. But when he realized that you weren't... he was already too late. Or is he? [ZenxMC / ATTO #1 / spoilers alert] Please leave reviews.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **This fic contains spoilers for Zen's route (and concerning a very important person in Seven's, too), as this is basically what I _thought_ happened in his route but didn't, with some adjustments. For plot needs, I gave MC a name I used in Zen's route - Jessica. Enjoy :)**

* * *

You never thought that a voice would go off in the middle of the night, when you are asleep, and the whole apartment dark. It is a computerized voice of a woman, speaking calmly though robotically into the night.

"The special security system has been reset," the voice tells whoever's listening. "Three, two, one... welcome to the special security system."

You aren't awake to notice, but the voice has one listener – one who has been waiting for this very moment when he can disable the whole system and enter the apartment unnoticed. The man can't help but smirk – he did it. He finally did it. He is one step closer to bring RFA to destruction, and he will start with you – the RFA party planner.

"Let's begin the party now, shall we?" the man says before putting a black cloth over his nose and mouth, walking in the shadows of the night as he makes his way to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

You wake up to the sound of the window glass breaking. Alerted, you get up from the bed. Grabbing the broom you forgot to put away after cleaning the bedroom as a weapon, you tiptoe your way to the living room. A dark figure is entering through the window as you arrive.

He, too, has noticed your being there. "Oh, did I wake you, Princess?" he says with a somewhat feminine voice for a man, stepping on the shards of broken glass as he turns and approaches you. It is too dark to make out his face, but surely someone with good intentions wouldn't be here in the middle of the night, or breaking the window to enter.

"Who are you?" you muster up the courage to speak up, although your voice comes out only as a whisper, and is as shaky as your hands on the broom.

As if to answer your question, the man manages to find the light switch and the whole room lights up. The intruder has a bleached white hair with the ends in its original color – red – blending with the new one, making it pink here and there. But the man's most noticeable feature – you can't take your eyes off it – is his bizarre tattoo of a stylized eye on his right arm. He wears his leather jacket in such a way that shows off the creepy drawing, and he has a cloth over his nose and mouth, hiding his face.

You tell yourself to scream. It's a quiet neighborhood and there's not that many people here, but it's still better than doing nothing. But no sound comes out of your trembling lips. And your trembling body refuses to move an inch. You just stand there watching as the man slowly makes his way towards you, stomping on the shattered glass like it is nothing.

"You want to scream?" he asks in a gentle voice that sends chill to your spine. You taste tears in your mouth. While you're just standing here doing nothing, the man is already right in front of you. Now that he's close, you notice that he has something like a small device with only one button on it in his hand. Using his empty hand, he wipes the tears off your cheek. The movement makes your whole body tense. "Shh... don't cry. I'm sorry I scared you, Princess. But I had to do it to avoid the thermal sensors and security cameras."

Thermal sensors? Security cameras? None of those words make sense for you. All you know is that the apartment has a password lock because that was how you entered. "What do you mean?" you ask, biting your lower lip to hold the sobs. Shortly, you taste something metallic and it takes seconds for you to recognize it as your own blood from biting your lip too hard.

"Oh, now... they didn't tell you?" The man sounds like he is holding his laughter, like you have just said the funniest thing he has ever heard. "Princess... those bastards in RFA... they are not normal. There's a system installed here – the special security system – designed to blow off the whole place if an intruder enters. Yes, you have been living with a bomb these past few days!"

 _What...?_

He must've seen the look of terror in your face because he continues with an even gentler voice, "But rest assured, Princess. I have disabled the system – the bomb will no longer go off, which is why I could enter easily. You asked earlier who I was, right? I was the one who brought you here – I've come to save you from those people, and I will bring you to Paradise!"

Finally your legs listen to you and they slowly move backwards, one step at a time. It's useless, of course, but you know you have to somehow get away from this man. None of the things he said makes sense. Why would anyone in the RFA install a bomb in such a normal-looking apartment? No... You don't believe him. He's lying, and now you must somehow find a way to escape. Still with shaky hands, but with somehow a stronger will, you swing the broom his way, which he successfully evades by grabbing it with his empty hand.

"Haven't I been nice, Princess?" he asks, taking the broom from you before throwing it across the room, where it falls down with a thud. "I know it's a lot to process, but I would never lie to you. See this switch here?" He waves the device in his hand. "It's linked to the bomb in the apartment. I don't want to hurt you, Princess, but if you refuse to cooperate, I will have to do so." His lips curve a mocking smile. "If you're hurt, won't someone be sad?"

You remember Zen smiling as he was telling you about his family on his rooftop during your visit a few days ago. Zen... you realize now how much you missed him that you wish he were here with you. But at the same time, you're glad that you don't have to put him – or anyone else – in danger.

You've never been so afraid for your own life, but if what the intruder said is true, then it's better to listen to what he says. The security system he mentioned... if someone in RFA designed it, that person had to be Seven. Surely, he would know if something happens to the system. And you can feel your phone in your pocket – he will be able to track it. You're going to be okay... you're going to be okay... you repeatedly tell yourself.

The man proceeds to put a blindfold over your eyes, securing it in place to make sure you can't see anything. It's pitch black. But the man's not done yet. He takes both of your arms, putting them behind your back, and you hear a click as he locks handcuffs over your wrists. The metal feels sharp and cold to the touch.

"Aren't I nice when you're obedient?" You hear the man in front of you. "As long as you are like this, I will continue to treat you like a Princess. And it will be even better once the real party starts!"

* * *

Zen awakens in his bed, drenched in his own sweat. His head was pounding so hard it hurt.

"A dream...?" he murmurs. His heart is beating so hard like it is about to burst. No... It's not just a 'dream'... he's experienced this before. And he knows what this means.

He quickly reaches to his phone on the table next to the bed, muttering silent prayers as he dials a number and puts the phone over his ear.

 _Please be okay... please be okay..._

"... Hello?"

Zen lets out the breath he's been holding. _She's okay... she's okay..._ "Babe? Umm... are you okay? Nothing happened?"

"I-I'm fine..."

 _Oh, thank God! Thank God..._ Zen can't help but feel relieved. It was really just a dream – he can finally breathe again. "I'm glad... I'm so glad!" he says in relief.

"I had a nightmare, but it felt so real I was worried something had happened," he continues. "If something happens to you right now, I don't... I don't think I could ever stand it." You don't say anything on the other end, but Zen is too relieved to notice as he continues talking, "I'm glad nothing happened. I'm sorry to have woken you up. I had to check that you're okay."

He can hear you breathing through the phone. She must have been asleep, he thinks. "Go back to sleep," he says gently. "Sleep again. I'll hold on to the phone until you fall back to sleep."

He starts murmuring, "Nothing will happen... nothing will happen..."

"Zen..." you suddenly call his name.

"What is it, Babe?"

"Good luck... on your press conference."

You surprise him by saying it so suddenly, but he smiles and thanks you for your support. He also says that he will do his best for your sake.

"Thank you..." you reply.

* * *

"Gosh, the guy took so long to hang up!" the man remarks in an annoyed voice, and you think you hear that little jingle sound your phone makes as it turns off.

You start to panic. How will Seven track you if the phone's off?

"Still, you surprised me back there, Princess," the man says, holding your chin up. "I thought you were going to tell him, and I was already so close to clicking the button! Let me remind you again, Princess... do not try anything with me. I'm not afraid of anything. Understood?"

You give him no response.

"Good girl. Now, let's begin our trip to Paradise!"


	3. Chapter 2

It's only about two hours later when Seven finally notices the change. He dozed off while trying to track the hacker who brought you to the apartment and has been sending you weird messages the past few days, not only through texting, but also to the public chat room, as if to make himself known. Thanks to that, Seven is a bit late in seeing the alert message. He reaches to his phone and quickly dials V's number.

"The number you are calling is either switched off—"

Seven refuses to give up. Again and again, he hears the same line, and just as many times, he continues to redial V's number, hoping that the other person will eventually answer. After about maybe a hundred times of trying, he slams his fist on the table and finally makes up his mind. The situation calls for drastic measures. Opening the chat room, he is relieved to see you online, and starts typing lines of messages.

He apologizes over and over while telling you about the security system and what it can do unless you, as the apartment resident, is being extra careful. He still can't reveal the address unless V gives his consent, but he repeatedly reassures you that as long as you don't leave the apartment, the bomb will not go off, and he will work nonstop to recover the system.

Though it does strike him as weird to see how calm you are in the way you reply to his panicky messages, he takes it as your way of being considerate and after a while, he excuses himself to work on recovering the system, which should be finished within the day.

707: If something happens...

707: It might be faster to just call. Okay?

Jessica: Alright...

707: Then I'll get to work now. Be safe!

As he resumes working, Seven can't help but think, that in a few hours, everyone else will be online, and they will read what he has just told you. Zen, in particular, will get very angry with him, seeing how close the two of you have gotten the past few days. He is also the second, and the only person in RFA after Seven himself who has seen your face. But now is not the time to be worried. A person's life is on the line. He knows he has to work as fast as he possibly can to restore the system. He can think about anything else later.

"707, the Defender of Justice!" he cheers himself up as he takes his phone and tries to dial V's number again.

* * *

"This should hold him off for a while," you hear the man, then the sound of him locking your phone.

You still can't see anything, but you know that you are both in a car. He's driving, although he temporarily stops it for now. Other than some passing cars now and then, you don't hear very much sounds around you – perhaps you are in a very quiet road somewhere, surely far from the busy streets of the city, even considering how late it is. You don't know when and why, but somewhere along the road, the intruder decides to turn your phone on again, and starts replying as you in the chat room. You can only assume that he has done something so that Seven can't track your phone even if it's on. Who was he replying to? It might be Seven. Maybe he has noticed that the special security system, if it does exist, has been hacked.

As if confirming your thoughts, the man murmurs Seven's real name, Luciel. He says it as if it's a foul word that shouldn't be spoken, like he's disgusted with it. And before you can stop yourself... "You know Seven?"

"Do not mention that filthy name ever again!" the man growls. Then without saying anything else, he starts the engine and the car sets off.

* * *

Zen can't believe what he just read. A bomb? Why would anyone in their right mind install a bomb in an apartment and let a woman live there alone? What was V thinking? What was Rika thinking? And it doesn't make sense at all for him that when a person's life is on the line, Seven still insists on keeping your address a secret, when you could be in danger any time now.

But what shocks him even more is that he has seen this whole thing in his dream – when a weird man with white hair breaks into the apartment and kidnap you, who is totally defenseless. What is he doing, simply chatting in the app when the man can come any time, now that the system's been reset? He should be there right now to protect you. Yet, Seven still won't reveal the address, and even Jaehee is telling him to believe in Seven and his efforts to restore the system.

"What if the bomb goes off when you're there?" Jaehee tells him. "I think it's better for you to come... when we can be sure that it's safe."

She's right. Of course Zen knows she's right. But he can't just stand here doing nothing. As soon as he gets off the app, he tries to call Seven over and over, only to hear a recording of Seven's voice telling him to leave a message as he can't get to the phone at the moment, just as many times.

Little does he know that Seven is currently calling someone else. He's still working to restore the system, but he can't shake off this weird feeling that something might really happen to you, especially after reading what Zen said in the chat room about his dream. He sees that you're still responding to the chat room, so that lifts off one of his worries. Of course, no one can break in without being seen. And he has had his eyes glued on the screen this whole time, watching the CCTV feed from all around the apartment, but the situation doesn't allow him to be too careful. He thinks that he might need a backup plan for when something does happen. So, other than rewriting the algorithm of the security system, he decides to call the only person he can think of that can help him save you in case the need for it emerges.

"So you believe what Zen said about the dream?" the voice on the other end – Jumin – asks him. "I don't believe in anything so superstitious."

"I know, I know," Seven reply, sounding a bit flustered. "But we can't be too careful, and we need to be prepared if something does happen to her. I still can't reach V."

Jumin thinks it over for a bit, his breathing calm over the phone, despite the situation. "Alright. I'll have everything prepared. I'll try to call V, too."

Seven doesn't get a chance to rest up his ear after talking with Jumin. Now Zen is calling him. _Damn it..._ he curses to himself as he takes the call, and lets Zen yell at him, so much that he feels like his ear is about to fall off. As he has expected, Zen urges him to reveal the address. But Seven stays firm to his decision: he will not reveal anything unless he has V's permission, who is still unreachable at the moment.

It was a hell to get through, but the call with Zen reminds him that he still has unfinished task. The press conference is tomorrow, but he's got his hands full with restoring the system. Of course, the party might have to be cancelled if something does happen to you, but he's not taking any chances. He still believes in his system; that's why, he needs someone else to look over the things he found about Echo Girl, so that he can fully shift his attention to the more pressing problem at hand. He decides to get into the chat room and asks Yoosung, who is currently online, for help. He is also relieved to see that you are online as well. It's about 10 in the morning now – so many hours have passed without him realizing.

Yoosung: I want to help!

707: There's a way... you can help

707: Go to my house right now.

Yoosung: Alright. I'll leave for your house now.

 _Good..._ he thinks, getting off the chatroom. _That's another problem taken care of... well, sort of._

He plans to go back rewriting the algorithm, but the chat just now bothers him. You were online with him and Yoosung, but there was no message from you at all. Besides, it should be a good time for you to start your activities by now, so if he checks the footages in the room, he will be able to make sure that you're staying put like you have promised him earlier.

But to his horror, he can't find you anywhere. No matter which CCTV feed he checks, the apartment is empty.

He even checks the old footages, and the last footage with you in it was of you sleeping. That was around midnight, which was a good 10 hours ago.

 _Did she leave?_ he considers it. _No... even if she does, there's no way I would miss it. Besides... that footage was before I found out about security system..._

He doesn't even finish the thought. He already realizes what have gone wrong. There is a good 2 hours blank between the last footage of you and the time he found out that the system had been hacked. Whoever the hacker is – he can only think of the person who brought you there – he must be skilled enough to have erased a portion of the footage unnoticed. That damned intruder must have used the blank spots of the cameras to enter and leave after resetting the security system. And since he has been posing as you to respond to the chat room, presumably to trick everyone – him, particularly – into believing that you are safe and sound, he can conclude that the hacker has your phone with him.

He is ashamed to admit this, but the worst possible outcome has happened. He has let the hacker slip right through his fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

"Seven! Seven!" Yoosung calls out to him from the living room.

"Just a minute!" Seven yells from his room. He has his phone on one ear. "Yes, you heard right. I am so sorry to have let this happen. I'll keep trying to track her and send the coordinates to you as soon as possible."

The person on the other end sighs heavily. It's Jumin. "Gosh… I suppose getting emotional now wouldn't help," he says. "Very well. Everything's ready to go. I'll be joining them myself, too."

"Do you think… we shouldn't let him know, after all?"

"No need. He needs to focus on the press conference tomorrow," Jumin replies. "Besides… you sound confident enough that we'll be able to safe her."

Seven can't help but chuckle. He then clears his throat and continues, "Yes, I am confident. This was a mistake on my part, anyway, so I'll have to see it through."

"Seven!" Yoosung yells again, more impatiently this time.

"Ugh… that guy," Seven murmurs. "I gotta go now, Jumin! Take care!"

"The coordinates," Jumin reminds him before hanging up. "Do not forget." _Click_!

"The guy sure has no patience." Seven shrugs, sighing. "Not that I can blame him… since it has come to this."

He hears Yoosung yell again from the living room.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he yells back as he starts walking towards the door. Yoosung still has his eyes on the computer screen when he arrives. There seems to be no trouble at all – what's with the rush? "Yoosung, what's up? I was on the phone."

"I found something!" the youngest member of RFA says excitedly, finally looking at Seven's direction. He waves at the redhead to see what's on the screen. "Come here! Look! I found some of her old social media account updates, and apparently Echo Girl used to fan girl about Zen a lot! We can use this, right?"

Seven skims through the documents on the screen before patting Yoosung's head, smiling. "Good! We can use this."

"So now I can rest?" Yoosung's eyes sparkle with hope. True, it's been hours since he arrived and started helping Seven, but it's not enough. They need more proof – something undeniable, something that will definitely _crush_ her.

"Unfortunately, it's not," Seven tells him, walking back to his own desk to send Jumin your coordinates. "We need something bigger. We need a witness to speak up, since Zen's relatively less popular. We need something that can crush her! Now don't talk to me! I need to concentrate!"

Yoosung is disappointed to hear Seven's response. Turning his eyes back to the screen, he re-reads the documents containing Echo Girl's social media account updates. No matter how he sees it, these updates are enough to prove that Echo Girl is indeed a fan of Zen's, not the other way around. But he will try to believe in Seven. It's been a while since he feels needed by someone else, so he will definitely try his best to live up to the expectations. If Seven needs something more convincing, then that's what he will find.

 _Besides…_ he turns his head to Seven's direction. _He must've worked longer than I have, trying to restore the security system, and I haven't even seen him rest. So I must do my best, too!_ Just as he shifts his attention back to the screen, he hears the doorbell ring. Both he and Seven jump a little at the sudden intrusion. The person has even started banging on the door impatiently.

"Seven… do you have a guest?" Yoosung asks him. Seven looks a little annoyed.

"Take a look at the security camera feed here," Seven tells him. "You'll be able to find out who it is."

"Okay…" Yoosung takes a look. "It's Zen!" He then runs to the door and opens it.

"Tell me her address now!" Zen sounds very angry. Yet, Seven doesn't budge. "Just tell me the damned address! She might be in danger any minute now!"

Yoosung notices now that Zen is sweating a lot, and he's still panting as he talks. _He didn't run here… did he?_

Seven sighs heavily. "You know that I can't reveal disclosed information without V's permission. Besides, it's no use."

"What do you mean, it's no use?!" Zen raises his voice, grabbing Seven's collar with one hand. "Answer me, Luciel! This is fucking messed up! I don't give a damn about the whole classified information thing, but a very precious person for me is in danger! If something does happen to her… it's not you or V who will feel the most pain!"

"Seven," Yoosung joins in, his voice hard. "I think Zen's right. This is out of V's hands. We can't just rely on someone who isn't active enough to know what's going on with the RFA!"

"Listen when someone is talking to you!" Seven yells, clearly frustrated with everyone rushing him. This is not what he and Jumin has agreed on, but he has no other choice now but to tell them. "Even if I tell you the address… she's not there anymore."

Zen can't believe his ears. "What?"

"I've managed to track her," Seven continues. "Jumin is already on his way there as we speak, with a bunch of bodyguards and the necessary things to save her."

"What… what do you mean?" Yoosung asks in disbelief. "So she's been kidnapped? Zen's dream happened for real?! But… she's been responding to the messages all this time…"

Seven stares at Zen, who still has one hand on his collar and another free hand ready to hit him whenever he feels like it. It's hard enough not to look away when he's glaring like that. But Seven has to make him understand. "Look… I understand how you might feel right now. But please, listen to me. I will tell you guys everything from the very beginning. There will be no excuses – it was entirely a mistake of mine, and I'm trying hard to fix it. Zen… I'm sorry for telling Jumin instead of you, but now that it has come to this, I don't want to make another mistake. I told him because I know he can get the job done. Besides… you have the press conference to think about. You can hit me as many times as you want, but please believe me in this. She's a precious member of the RFA for me, too."

"Seven… the press conference isn't what's important right now!" Yoosung says. "If Jessica's really kidnapped, I think we should cancel the party tomorrow!"

"You have to understand! Jessica's spent so much time preparing for it, even though she's basically a stranger getting dragged to all this mess, to the point that she even got kidnapped!" Seven sounds desperate. "Zen… you understand her better than any of us. Tell me – how would she think if we suddenly decided to cancel the party?"

As he says so, Zen suddenly hears your voice in his head. _Good luck… on your press conference…_

He sighs heavily, then lets Seven's collar go. He curses. "Tell us everything."

Seven sighs in relief. At least he won't have to show up at the party tomorrow with a swollen face… for now. "First things first… the hacker had her phone with him the whole time. He must've done so to trick us, as well as to buy himself time. We're dealing with a very skilled guy; he barely left any evidence, and he must've done something with the phone that I couldn't use it to track her location at all at first." He turns to his computer screen, which is showing a green building that looks like a castle in the mountains. "That's where she is right now. It's very far away, but Jumin should be arriving in any moment now with his helicopter. I've disabled the whole security system, so he should be able to enter and find Jessica."

Zen has both of his fists clenched at his sides as he watches the feed with Seven and Yoosung, waiting. He can't believe that at the most crucial moment, he can't be the one to save you. Even worse, he has to rely on Jumin, someone who has both money and power – the kind of person he used to despise the most. But his pride and ego… they are not what's important right now. What's important is that you're safe. Now that he thinks about it, if he were Seven, he would've done the same thing as he did. He wouldn't mind even if he had to kneel and beg, as long as he can see that beautiful smile of yours again.

Besides, this is not just _anyone_. It's Jumin Han, someone he's known for years… someone who's found him twice at his most insightful moments. He would never admit this some time ago, but now he believes in Jumin.

 _Please be safe, both of you._


	5. Chapter 4

Jumin doesn't like flying in his helicopter that much.

For one thing, it's cramped compared to commercial planes or private jets. And there's just too much noise and movements for the trip to be comfortable. It crosses his mind every time he's on board, which is not very often, that he should consider buying a private jet. And this time is no different.

But of course, a helicopter will be more fitting for a so-called rescue mission that he's doing now. Right… a rescue mission. Now that he thinks about it, this situation happens often in soap operas. Except this is real life, and he never thought that _he_ would be the one to participate in this surreal event. It was more like a whim when he decided that he would be joining the rescue team. He's taking a big risk, but it doesn't suit him to just rely on other people when a friend's life is on the line.

But come to think of it, he hasn't even seen your face before. Then he's no different from all of the guards here, isn't he?

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ he can't help but think.

"Sir, we're almost there," the pilot tells him. "The building's already visible from here."

Jumin decides to confirm it himself. Other than the coordinates, Luciel also sent him a photo of the building where you're most likely kept in. The pilot's right. It has come into view, especially because they are flying relatively low. Even from up here, the building looks like a castle, with its pillars and one big circular roof, colored brightly in green. Even more so because of where it is, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains and forests.

"Land immediately," Jumin orders, his heart pounding. _Can he actually do this?_

* * *

"Oh… Princess, looks like we have guests."

"…"

"We'll have to prepare something to entertain them. Do you have any ideas?"

"…"

"Quite the stubborn one, aren't you? No worries, I'll make sure to keep them entertained. After all, I've gone through the trouble preparing the center stage!"

* * *

Jumin leaps from the aircraft, running as soon as his feet hit the ground, with his guards following around him. Some of them run ahead towards the building, surrounding it, guns at ready. There are just too much noise around him as he sprints forward. Here and there, he can hear the sounds of twigs breaking and boots stomping the ground. But the loudest of all is probably his own pounding heart, beating so loudly it hurt, probably because he's running.

Using explosives the blow off the entrance, some of the guards quickly run inside, Jumin following right behind them. The place is pitch black. With his guards all around him making sure the place is clear, Jumin starts yelling your name, his voice echoing, indicating that the place is spacious… and possibly empty. When he gets no answer, he continues forward, despite the very minimum lighting. When his eyes finally adjust to the darkness around him, he notices that they are running through a very long hall. In the darkness, the pillars there somehow remind Jumin of giants, watching his every movement.

Just as he's starting to worry that the hall might be endless, Jumin sees a big door at the very end of it and he quickens his pace. As soon as he arrives, he looks around for his guards, only to realize that he is alone.

 _Damn it! How is this possible?!_

Is it possible for him to be so stupid? That he's too focused in running to notice that he's been separated from the others? His whole consciousness tells him to turn back and regroup. No matter how close he is, it's just too dangerous to go alone. What if the hacker has weapons? And he still hasn't forgotten about the bomb in Rika's apartment. But… there's just something about this door in front of him. He's not Zen, and he doesn't believe in 'connections'… or anything that's not scientifically proven. But he knows you're inside. He can _feel_ you in there, right behind this door.

And suddenly someone yells from the other side of the door. It is a woman's voice. _Your_ voice! He doesn't know how he knows, but he _does_.

Yelling your name, he pushes the door with both hands and gets in.

And there you are. At the very center of the stage, with a spotlight shining over you. Except you're lying down, your eyes closed, in a small bed for one.

And somewhere in this big theatre, someone is clapping.

"I was expecting _the actor_ ," says a man's voice, "but who do we have here? Jumin Han, in the flesh!"

Ignoring the voice, Jumin runs to the stage, the light blinding him as he bends down and shakes your body slightly to wake you up. He didn't know what clothes you wore before this, but he's certain that someone has changed it to this dress you're wearing now. It's the kind of dress fairy tale Princesses normally wear, with its tail touching the floor. And on the top of your head is a small crown.

"No, no, no, that won't do," the voice talks again. "Haven't you read 'The Sleeping Beauty'? The Prince is supposed to wake her up with a kiss."

Jumin feels a cold fury rising inside of him at the possibility that this man might've drugged you, seeing that he can't get you to wake up. He looks up to the direction of the voice and yells, "What have you done to her?!"

"I told you, I was expecting the actor," the man replies. "If it had been him instead of you, he would've gladly kissed her awake."

Realizing that the man must've been referring to Zen, which also reminds him that the man also mentioned his name earlier, Jumin decides that he must bring you with him and leave this place as soon as possible. He doesn't have time to participate in whatever game the man is planning. This man… this hacker… he knows too much. And that's dangerous. So without giving the guy the response and attention he wants, Jumin carries you in his arms, heading for the door where he came from.

"We've given up this place," the man talks again, more to himself. "Ever since that damned Luciel Choi found us, all we've been receiving is weird and incomprehensive information. It will be soon before he literally puts an end to this place, so the others had to leave." The man's laughter echoes in the big space. "But I can't leave, not before I properly send off my special guest and her Prince… in the most wonderful way as possible, the only way fitting for a Princess."

Jumin doesn't even have the chance to respond. The guards have finally found him and they quickly barge inside the unlocked door, surrounding the area below the stage.

"Find the kidnapper," Jumin tells them as he walks outside with you still unconscious in his arms. "He's there somewhere."

One of the guards approach him. "Should I carry her for you, sir?"

Jumin didn't realize this earlier when he first carried you, but his whole body is tense and he never felt so angry in his life from his encounter with the hacker. He feels bad to Zen, but he needs to feel someone close to him now. At least until he reaches the helicopter where he has to let you go. It doesn't make sense for him, but your warmth keeps him sane.

"No, I'm fine. Just make sure you capture the kidnapper. I'm leaving now."

* * *

"Yes, I brought her to my penthouse… I'm not sure, a doctor is on his way… Of course you can come… The hacker?" Jumin takes a deep breath. He moves the phone to his other ear. "I haven't heard, but they'll find him… Alright, I'll see you later, Zen."

Placing his phone on the table, he can't help but lay his eyes on you, who's now asleep in his bed. If he doesn't know better, he would think that you're sleeping soundly instead of being _forced_ to, due to some kind of drugs or other methods that man did. He feels like smashing something to pieces just by imagining it.

 _I need to calm down…_ he tells himself as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. It's strange… all he's doing is staring at you, yet he feels calmer already.

There's a knock on the door, waking him up from his reverie. It's one of the guards. "Mr. Han, sir."

"Yes?"

"Someone from the RFA is here, sir. His name is Zen," the guard tells him. "He arrived with the doctor. Should I let them in?"

 _What a perfect timing._ "Yes. Let them in."


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm so glad nothing's wrong with her," Zen says, stroking your hair gently. You are still asleep, but before leaving, the doctor convinced both men that you'll wake up sooner or later, and that there's nothing wrong with you. "If something happens to her, I… I don't know… I feel like I'll go mad."

"I'll leave you two alone," Jumin tells him, walking towards the door.

"Hey…" Zen calls him. "Thank you. Thank you… for saving her."

"It's nothing to thank me for," Jumin replies. "I only did it because I wanted you to focus on your press conference tomorrow. You've been practicing your speech, right?"

"I'd have called you a jerk, as per usual, but still… thank you. It means so much for me."

 _You did call me a jerk._ "Take your time," Jumin says before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

707: Jumin! How's Jessica?

Yoosung: Jumin! I was so worried!

Yoosung: Is she okay?

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han… where have you been?

Jumin Han: I didn't even get a hello?

Jumin Han: She's fine. Zen is with her now.

Jumin Han: Luciel. Have you found anything?

707: Not yet… but I'll keep trying.

Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure I'm following the conversation.

Jaehee Kang: But it sounds like everything's fine for now.

Jumin Han: How's the party preparation going?

* * *

"I missed you so much…" Zen begins talking, holding your hand tightly in his. "When I first heard that you were kidnapped, I… I lost myself. Now that I think about it, you sounded strange in the phone call. I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I'm so sorry you had to go through this…" He gave your hand a light squeeze. "And I'm so sorry… I couldn't be the one to protect you when you needed me the most."

Everything that happened today replays like a video in his mind. And he realizes something. "You know… I used to hate people like Jumin. They have money, they have power, so they think they can do anything. As an actor, I started from the very bottom, so I understand this more than anyone. Or at least I thought I did. After what happened today… I realized that my pride and ego don't matter in protecting someone. If it weren't for Jumin…" _No, I don't even want to imagine that. She's here now, and she's okay – that's all that matters._

"I'll say this to you again once you're awake, but… I need to tell you this now," he continues, taking a deep breath. It's weird that he's still very nervous when you're asleep and he doesn't even know whether or not his words reach you. "From now on, I want to protect you myself. I'll make sure that you'll never experience something like this again. Ever.

"It's strange, isn't it?" he chuckles. "We haven't known each other for a long time, but I know that what I feel for you is real. And I want to let you know what this feelings mean…" He bends down and gives your lips a kiss. "I love you… and only you. I don't care about our situation, what's important is my heart that's pounding right now. Even if we just met today… I've never been so sure of my feelings. I love you…"

"Zen?" You're awake, your face flushed after realizing what he just did.

He's as surprised as you are. But then he smiles and calls your name gently, before holding you into his arms. "I love you so much."

There's so much you don't understand right now. But somehow, none of those things are important anymore. You're crying. The tears feel warm and your sight blurry. But you heard him… and you want to make sure he knows, too. "I… I love you, too, Zen."

Gently as if you'll break, he wipes the tears off your cheeks before his lips find their way to yours once again, properly this time.

* * *

"Zen and Jessica? They just went home." Jumin has his phone on one ear. He's talking with Seven, hoping to find out more about the hacker and his reason for kidnapping RFA's newest member.

"Ah…. I wish I had the courage to hack into your security cameras," Seven pretends to sound disappointed. But then he chuckled. "I bet, they've done _it_ when they're alone. I would've loved to see that!"

Jumin clears his throat. "Enough joking around. Tell me everything you know about that guy."

"No, _you_ tell me," Seven replies. "I did hack into the building's system, but I could only watch the CCTV feed they have up front. I really have no idea what happened when you were inside."

"Then I can't be much of a help, too," Jumin sounds disappointed. "It was dark and he stayed hidden. I could only hear his voice. It was… sort of feminine, for a guy."

"That's not much… Zen's dream has more clue than that!"

But Jumin remembered something else. "He knows me. He also said things about 'expecting the actor', which could only mean Zen. He knows your real name, too. He said something like, 'That damned Luciel Choi'—"

"Mr. Director, are you sure that's not just you wanting to tease me?"

"God, no. He really did say that. And he was not alone," Jumin continues as he keeps trying to remember more things. "I mean, he _was_ when I was there, but I think he said, 'the others had to leave.' Maybe he's part of a cult or something? The way he talks… what he does… doesn't seem normal to me."

"All the information I found so far does lead to that place being some sort of a cult, but that's all." Seven sighs over the phone. "Alright. I'll look more into it."

"I'll call you once I hear anything from the guards, too," Jumin says before ending the call.

He takes a seat on the sofa, jumping a little because Elizabeth the 3rd suddenly jumps onto his lap. He had to let her out of the room when Zen was here earlier. She must've come back inside when he was seeing them off. Smiling, he starts stroking the cat, which purrs comfortably in response to his gentle touch. He shifts his eyes around his room. How long has it been since someone other than him and Elizabeth was here? She was mostly asleep, and she wasn't here for long, too. But Jessica was probably the first person to have ever been in his room other than himself.

 _But if that's true… why does the room suddenly feel so empty?_


	7. Epilogue

None of the information on the screen makes sense for Seven. He can't seem to find anything else other than the fact that the building Jessica was kept in – the Mint Eye Headquarters – belongs to a religious cult. Why would a religious cult target the RFA? He should try and talk to V at the party tomorrow. He's sure V knows something he doesn't. He always does, even though Seven is the hacker, and digging information is his field.

Seven yawns. So much has happened lately that he barely slept at all – not that he sleeps much to begin with. But he's thankful the party tomorrow's at noon – he'll have plenty of time to rest up. Although he still hasn't found anything on the hacker, or why he attacked the RFA, he's relieved that at least for now, everything's fine and they can safely hold the party tomorrow.

He's just about to get up from his desk when his phone lights up and chimes the ringtone for a new chat in the RFA chat room. He didn't see the name, thinking it's probably Yoosung fussing about LOLOL, as he's the most likely member to be online this late. Seven plans to tease the younger member a bit before going to bed.

But it's not Yoosung's name he's looking at right now.

Unknown: You'll never find me,

Unknown: Saeyoung.

Unknown: **But I'll find you.**


End file.
